Ranger of the North
by Erunerus
Summary: Faramir is reborn as a Stark. Watch or read in this case as he tires to survive and thrive in a world of Westeros. I don't own anything.


Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark was nervous, as would be any man in his position after all he was waiting in a hallway for his lady wife to give a birth to his second child. He was both excited and nervous, unfortunately he wasn't there for his first child, little Robert 'Rob' Stark, so he didn't what to expect. From the sound of it, it must be very painful. He wondered what it will be and name are they going to chose.

Finally after a few hours of waiting, exactly at midnight, he was rewarded by a sound of baby before it suddenly stopped. Fear took grip of his heart, fear for the life of his second child. He rushed to the door and slammed them open, after few seconds his fear disappeared as in the arms of his lady wife Catelyn of house Stark ( **AN: She wasn't born into Starks so she doesn't have Stark surname, not sure if it is canon or historical probably not but whatever** ) was a baby, a son, his son. His son with his dark brown nearly black tuff of hair on his head and his grey eyes. He was happy that his son is in good health.

He then turned to his lady wife. "What will we name him My Lady?" He asked as was a custom for a woman to suggest first name.

"Rickard after your father My Lord." She said. He thought about it for a moment but before he could answer he was cut off by a gust of wind. He rushed to close the window but stopped, the window was closed and so was the door. When he looked around he saw that Jory future captain of household guards noticed the same, Maester Luwin and midwife were taking care of his lady wife and his son to really care about their surroundings and his lady wife was too focused on their son.

"M-my Lord! T-the window!" Shuttered Jory and pointed to it.

He turned around, others as well, and saw what had Jory so spooked. There were seven leaves, red leaves, red leaves of Weirwood, that somehow glowed, flying outside the window. As he looked at them he saw as they repositioned so that they were above the Weirwood tree in the distance, and the position they took was too precise to be caused by a wind all seven of them were side by side only a height was different one was above other while the other lowered themselves by a bit in two pair so they created some sort of tip. A moonlight suddenly broke through the clouds and shined onto the room, no not room, his son the light touched only his son. Then the second light broke and illuminated Weirwood tree causing it to gain a silver shine.

He knew what to do. "Make sure he is warm enough for a night outside!" He ordered Luwin who only nodded and sent midwife for a furs. Ned then turned to Jory. "Jory you will go with me leave your weapons inside but bring Ice with us, and a torch."

"My Lord what is happening?" Asked fearful Catelyn, she feared for her son, her lord husband apparently wanted to take their son outside in the night. She didn't understood what is happening.

Ned sighed. His lady wife was a devout believer of the Seven, while the whole North, expect for House Manderly, worshiped the Old Gods, they would understood these sings. "The Old Gods want me to take the little ones before them." He said and waited for a outburst.

Well he wasn't disappointed. "What?! You want to take my son outside just because of some wind and light?!" She shrieked.

"SILENCE!" He thundered. "It's will of the Gods, MY Gods, the Gods of North. And I will not anger Gods by ignoring them. So you will hold your tongue, as I don't criticize your gods. Understood?" To which she nodded.

By then his son was dressed and Jory back with Ice and torch. He took his son in his arms smiled at him which was returned making him happy, nodded at Jory and together the left.

* * *

Outside was cold it was winter after all. Cold, it hit him and Jory like a warhammer, but they were of North so they quickly adapted. He proudly noted that his son wasn't bothered by a cold even through all the furs it would make normal baby cry from the cold even if it wasn't winter. As they moved through the courtyard, he was satisfied to see every soldier at their posts and vigilant.

Finally they were in Godswood. He nodded to Jory who understood and went to the tree with his son alone. As he approached the tree he stared to feel some pressure as if he was judged. He stood before the tree for a few minutes before the pressure disappeared and moonlight shone on the ground before him. He looked there and was shocked to see a white stone rise from the ground.

He put his son on it and the light intensified, the wind got stronger, wolves howled in the distance as if welcoming another member of the pack. And then it started, there in the wind you could hear whispering of the Old Gods, and whisper they did, Ned could hear it _Faramir, Faramir_ the Ranger of the North, Soldier of the North. After that there was rumbling, the grounds started shaking, it split and then a large piece of unknown metal ore rose, it had silvery look to it. Then a branch fallen from the Weirwood tree, once he looked at it he noticed it has prefect shape an length for a long bow.

Then the pond started to glow he looked into it, he looked into it and saw things, he saw a man with longbow made of Weirwood and a bastard sword apparently made of the same metal he saw before, than he realized that it was his son, he saw a white city carved into mountain surrounded by thick forest, he knew that place it's located in northern part of Wolfswood, it's a old ruin that was found nine months ago, it's clearly meant for his son. Gates opened and an army moved out, army of men in shining white plate (not full) armor of great quality, with weapons of same make, from the wood another soldiers jointed them, he didn't almost saw them as they blended whit their surroundings (Rangers).Than his on arrived with cavalry, but what shocked him most was the pack of giant wolves, _Direwolves_ he realized.

The visions ended, he turned around and took his son into his arms. He smiled at him and told him.

"So your name is Faramir little one huh. Well welcome to the family little one." He smiled once again and together they left. He told Jory to bring in the bow and metal.


End file.
